


Tangle

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Motions [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Canon, Bucky's favorite meal is Natasha, Cunnilingus, Dog Tags, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: He means to say something to her, he does—something witty and charming that would remind her of why she married him in the first place. Instead, he lets out a sort of garbled moan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/gifts).



> [narya86](http://narya86.tumblr.com/) prompted: "40s AU, either Bucky and Natasha being married, or meeting because she does spy work for the SSR." (I went for a bit of both.)

“Keep an eye on Steve while I’m gone, would ya?” Bucky asks, locking the apartment door behind him. “He’s gonna get in trouble anyway, but someone’s gotta bail him out.”

“Sure, honey, if the _phone company_ doesn’t keep me too busy,” Natasha purred. “I can’t believe he really thinks I’m shipping out in a month to train as a damn _nurse_.”

“That _is_ what you told him.”

“I also told him Dottie was a perfectly nice girl, and he didn’t believe _that_.” She rolls her eyes, unpinning her hat and flopping on the nearest chair, limbs akimbo. “If he’s still a virgin at this point, that’s on him.”

“So charitable of you.” Bucky leans over to peck her on the lips before discarding his jacket and hat and loosening his tie. Before he can remove the latter, she grabs it, pulling him back toward her. “Gimme a minute, Nat.”

“It’s your— _our_ —last night at home for a while, James, and _I_ am not the one running off to not get recruited by the U.S. Army for the fifty-third time.”

He laughs. “I need to take a damn leak, sweetheart, and then I’m all yours.”

“Fine,” she retorts with an exaggerated pout. “I’ll just…wait.” Her inflection leaves very little doubt of what she means to actually do.

Sure enough, when Bucky emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, Natasha’s already reclining on the bed, naked as their wedding night but for his Army hat and, somehow, his dog tags. She toys with them lazily between her breasts, her other hand buried between her thighs and her eyes fixed on him like a jungle cat waiting to pounce.

He means to say something to her, he does—something witty and charming that would remind her of why she married him in the first place. They’ve already been warned not to expect much R&R abroad, let alone together—especially with her classified work—and Bucky means to make this last night _last_.

Instead, he lets out a sort of garbled moan. Natasha’s gentle smile widens into a near-evil grin, and, though she doesn’t break eye contact, he knows she knows exactly what the sight of her is doing to the rest of him.

She doesn’t get up, though; rather, she just continues her idle stroking. Her right hand shifts from his tags to her breast, and he just stares for several seconds, transfixed by the depth of expression and lust in her eyes as well as her small, steady movements.

When her fingers come to pinch her nipple, though, and Natasha lets out a little half-sigh belying her own pleasure, Bucky snaps into action. He makes quick work of the rest of his uniform and underthings, nearly tripping over his shoes in his haste to join her on the bed. She laughs and rolls onto her back, giving him space to climb on top and kiss her soundly as she shudders appreciatively.

“When did you swipe these?” he mutters, shifting downward to suck on her breast and poking at the dog tags. She arches into his ministrations, holding him in place with her legs around his hips. “With the tie?”

“Mmhm.” Natasha tangles her hands in his hair, pressing down on Bucky’s head with just enough force for him to take a hint. He reaches for her rear, rolling them both over and then pulling her up past his head as he slides down until she’s sitting on his face. He darts his tongue out, tasting her too briefly for anyone’s liking, and she makes the same incoherent noise he had a few minutes earlier.

Bucky smiles against her skin, returning one hand to her breasts while the other steadies her at the waist, and goes to work. She had already helped herself along, evidently, but he has her moaning again within a few seconds, her thigh muscles twitching around his head. Natasha reaches back to stroke him in kind; her effort is a bit halfhearted, but he can’t possibly fault her for that, not when he’s able to make _her_ come apart like this.

And come apart Natasha does—her moans rise in pitch and volume until she’s gasping his name, her free hand pawing at her own breast. Bucky hums quietly into her, extending the moment as long as it will go. She stills as she descends from her climax, breathing heavily and smiling dazedly down at him.

He shifts her body so she straddling his chest and wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand. “That about what you had in mind, wife of mine?”

“And then some,” she pants. “Give me a minute, and then—well, I’ll show you what else I had in mind.”

“Is that right?” Bucky asks, lifting his head as Natasha lowers herself flush against him. The dog tags, still around her neck, dig into each of their chests, but neither bothers to stop them from leaving a mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [Buckynat Smutathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon). 
> 
> Special thanks to [Red](http://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham), who, though I've already written [another 40s AU with this pair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6480103), said she wanted read this anyway.


End file.
